The Heart Of A Princess
by Lissy Michelle
Summary: Transferred story from my old account. Serenity is a hellion of a Princess, engaged to marry Prince Endymion....


Hey all! I'm re-posting this from my old account because I genuinely loved this fic, and I'm going to finish it..I think it has potential to be great.  
  
I'm dedicating it to Kelly, who loves the funny ones!  
  
The Heart Of A Princess - Prologue  
Princess Serenity stood before her exasperated mother, and said slowly, determinedly, dangerously,  
"I won't do it." The soft, even words ricocheted against the marble walls, bouncing precariously around the vaulted ceiling, then trickling down like whispering water falls to the ears of the courtiers standing around. Murmurs arose, but the princess had no ears for any of it, her only goal was being stubborn enough to stop her mother's foolish quest.  
"Sere, I don't like this anymore than you do. But we must make peace with Earth, and if you must be married to do it, then." The queen trailed off uncertainly, unsure of how her wayward daughter would react.  
"Then find some other poor girl to be a princess! I didn't ask for this! I can't breathe without someone trying to tell me how to do it right! I refuse to sacrifice my life for the sake of peace!" Serenity cried, her normally sweet voice rising in panic.  
"Sweetheart, you may not like to hear this, but you are princess. Not anyone else. And with being a princess comes certain obligations. You may not like them, and I certainly don't like forcing them on you, but nevertheless, you must fulfill them." The queen stated, rising from her silver throne, standing before her defiant daughter. Tears filled the rebellious girls eyes, spilling over her cheeks. She wiped them away angrily, raising her chin stubbornly.  
"You can't make me marry anyone. You wouldn't dare try!" She cried.  
"Wouldn't I?" The queen responded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Serenity, my dearest daughter, you will be married to Endymion whether you like it or not. I will drag you, kicking and screaming, down the aisle if necessary."  
The angry princess raised her right hand, dropped four fingers, and succeeded in causing the entire court to gasp, horrified. The queen merely smiled, vaguely remembering her own arranged marriage, in which to she had responded similarly to her parents' demand. But she'd grown to love her husband dearly. Her own daughter was as much a hellion as she'd been at that age. With a string of curses that could have made a sailor blush, the young princess fled the room as if her dress had caught afire.  
In her chambers, sixteen year old princess Serenity lay across her bed, sobbing into her pillow.  
'Whatever will I do?' she thought.  
Chapter 1 - Prince Un-Charming  
Princess Serenity cared not for the lovely, colorful plants and flowers that grew on Earth. Nor cared she for the bountiful animals and birds, flittering about gaily. The moon did not have such vibrant, vivid colors, but the reason why Serenity was on Earth plagued her to no end. Serenity, who normally would have been excited by such marvelous surroundings, now had no enthusiasm for any of it. She would not eat, even for her mother's demand. Nor would she go for her daily ride through the countryside. She refused to speak to her mother or her friends. She was no longer carefree and happy.  
Serenity glanced up as the King and Queen of the Earth entered the room. Deciding that since these were the people forcing her marriage, she didn't give them a second glance.  
"Serenity, dearest, this is Queen Gaia, her husband Damien, and their son, Endymion." Queen Serenity, the princess' mother said, smiling. The princess looked up, raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, said nothing, and turned and walked out of the room. Prince Endymion chuckled.  
"I take it she isn't exactly thrilled, either?" he asked of the moon Queen. Sighing, the queen shook her head, looking after her wayward daughter.  
"I don't blame her. Why can't you just leave our lives alone? We're not your personal property to buy and sell as you will. It's only your fault if she hates you. And I wouldn't blame her if she did." Endymion scoffed, glaring at the stunned King and Queens. Chin set stubbornly, he strode out after the fuming Princess.  
"Well, I'll be. I told you to let the boy alone, Gaia, but no, you had to go and get him betrothed to a girl he doesn't know, and who will probably hate him for your mistake." The King said, glaring at his wife.  
"Come, come, they'll grow to love each other!" Gaia defended herself. Queen Serenity shook her head sadly.  
"I'm not so sure. My daughter is stubborn. More stubborn than I was when my marriage was arranged. She'll let her pride ruin our peace." Queen Serenity said.  
"Ha! My son is worse!" Gaia laughed.  
"Look at yourselves! You're talking about your own children as if they were nothing more that sides of meat! I can not believe you are willing to sell your children for the sake of peace! No, we will put that aside, and have peace between the moon and the Earth without sacrificing out children!" the king said angrily.  
"Oh, no! The people would never accept that! It would cause a scandal!" Queen Gaia said, hands pressed to her cheeks in alarm. "They simply must be married! If not for the sake of peace, then to not upset our people!"  
"You would force your children to marry someone they do not love, so your people will not be upset?!?!" the king shouted. "Never mind. I'm not even going to try to talk to you maniacs." The harried king walked quickly out of the room.  
Serenity sighed. It had grown dark quickly, and she had no idea how to find her way back to the grand palace she had left in such a huff. Of course, she was still within the Royal Gardens, but she was quite lost, and decided to just wait for someone to find her. She sat upon the ledge of a trickling fountain, waiting in silence. She shivered, realizing that her sleeveless dress did nothing to protect her from the bitter cold. Rubbing her bare arms, she pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to cover as much skin as possible with such flimsy, billowy fabric. Sighing, she rested her cheek on her knees, and waited.  
Endymion searched the gardens thoroughly, never finding a trace of the obstinate little princess. Just as he was about to give up and turn back, a wistful little sigh caught his ear, and he immediately turned in the direction it came from, searching for the culprit. Finally, he rounded the last bend, and there, on the stone ledge of a fountain, sat the very girl who'd stormed out on he and his parents earlier in the day. He started forward, and her head jerked up to face him. Instantly, her soft blue eyes turned icy.  
"What do YOU want?" she asked, sneering. He chuckled.  
"Save your venom for our parents. I came to take you back." Endymion said.  
"I don't need your help." Serenity insisted, rising. Too late, she realized, her head only came up to his shoulder.  
"You need my help now, and you'll probably need it later, so just swallow your pride, and I'll take you back inside." he said.  
"Oh, but you're an arrogant one!" Serenity laughed.  
"And you're an Odango Atama, but you don't see me name-calling, princess." Endymion murmured dangerously. The princess gasped.  
"WHAT did you just call me?" she asked in disbelief.  
"Odango Atama." Endymion said smugly. "Face it, sweetie, I've got you beat." And then he fell.  
It wasn't only the shock of tumbling that surprised him, it was the wealth of ice-cold water he was seated in. Yes, it was most definitely the water.and he could swear there was a fish in his trousers. A very soggy prince stood unsteadily in the fountain the princess had currently occupied.  
"I can not believe you just did that." Endymion said in open-mouthed astonishment. To his further amazement, she had the audacity to laugh. Peels of silvery laughed escaped her lips, floating to Endymion's ears on an unseen wind.  
"You look so funny!" she cried, tears streaking her pale cheeks. Moving forward, Serenity held out her hand. "Here, I may not like you, but I'll help you out." Endymion firmly grasped her hand.and yanked her into the fountain. Once again, he fell on his rear. up to his neck in water, but this time, a beautiful, stunned, very angry little princess was in it with him.  
Chapter 2 - The Sex Wars...SO not Ecchi!  
Serenity stared in shock at the smug prince whose stomach she was seated upon. Her long, silvery hair floated in the water. Dry, it weighed a ton. Wet, it weighed more than she did, and was enough to keep her from being able to rise. The halo that normally floated invisibly above the sweet little princess' head was knocked askew by the tiny red horns that grew rapidly as an idea formed in her pretty little head.  
To say Endymion was surprised, when the little princess reached for his trousers and unfastened his belt, would have been a vast understatement. He was floored. But he looked up, and seeing her lovely face above him, he realized the prospect of marrying this bewitching little nymph might not be so bad after all. Smiling, he moved to assist her in her quest to free him of his belt. When she successfully removed it, he sat up to take her fully into his arms, when he felt her nimble, searching fingers at his back. Before he could figure what she was about, excruciating pain exploded in his.er.nether-regions. The little witch had actually yanked his boxers up to his shoulders!  
Serenity giggled uncontrollably at the expression on the man's face. Served him right, she thought. He shouldn't have messed with a well-trained princess. And he had actually thought.!!! She couldn't take it, the thought of, well, copulating with this self-righteous prig of a prince was positively atrocious! Sure, he was handsome, but what is beauty if you haven't a brain inside your pretty head? Serenity's father had trained her in the arts of fencing, boxing, sword fighting, archery, and horseback riding before he'd passed away, and Serenity knew she was just as skilled as any man. Perhaps more so.  
Endymion, on the other hand, was not the LEAST amused by Serenity's stunt. He had a rather uncomfortable fabric burn on rather unmentionable areas...and it was all because the wench decided to avenge herself. Well, he'd just see about that.  
In a tidal wave of frigid water, Serenity found herself on the receiving end of the situation, or rather, pinned against the stone wall, under Endymion and about a foot and a half of water. She spluttered angrily as the water threatened to rise to the level of her mouth, and Serenity gasped for air momentarily, just before the incorrigible man shoved her under the water. Holding her flailing body there for a few seconds, just long enough to frighten her, he lifted her with ease, out of the water. She proceeded to cough for a couple minutes, breathing heavily. Then she let out a very colorful string of curses, watching with delight as Endymion's eyes widened in shock. The edited version of Serenity's tirade sounded thus:  
"You arrogant ******* bastard! I thought you were going to ******* drown me, asshole! Don't you ever ******* try that **** on me ever again!!" she shouted. With a screech that caused birds in the surrounding trees to shriek in terror, fleeing from their nests, Serenity kicked and flailed until he was forced to set her on her feet. Unfortunately for the both of them, Serenity's foot caught him in the shin, and he dropped her into the icy water once more. With a dainty splash, Serenity landed back into the water, trying to shove her skirts down her legs, to preserve her already damaged dignity. It was a losing battle. Endymion, on the other hand, was offering no help, and certainly enjoying the view. Her modest gown covered up most of her lovely body, and given the chance to see more than he probably ever would, like any red-blooded young man, he took it. Sadly, he had not counted on Serenity being able to defend her pride and honor so well. She lashed out with a foot, striking his feet out from under him. Down he went, for the second time, into the water beside her. Reaching out angrily, he yanked on her hair, causing her to scream in pain, when several long, silky hairs were pulled harshly from her head. He was so shocked by her pain, he forgot to let go, and then, suddenly, pain hit him as well, like a ton of bricks. The dainty little princess had put a death-grip on his favorite body part. (AN: wonderfully colorful description provided by my big sister!)  
"Let go of my hair this instant!" She hissed dangerously. Endymion couldn't resist taunting her.  
"I will, when you let go of my...erm...well...me." Endymion tripped over the words. Instantly, the girl released him. Endymion, on the other hand, did nothing more that capture her hands in one of his, and proceed to yank her soft hair. Angrily, she lashed out with her foot. Her aim struck true, and Endymion doubled over, cradling his groin. Serenity pulled herself out of the water, wringing the water from her masses of silver hair, and fled before he could so much as move.  
"Impeccable aim, for a girl, anyway." Endymion groaned.  
Chapter 3 - Taming Sweet Sere  
A fuming, wet, cursing Endymion once again searched the gardens all over for the princess he had offended enough for her to kick his..more...tender areas. A slight giggle wafted to his ears from behind him. Turning quickly, he saw no one. He turned back around, and was about to walk away again, when the same silvery laugh floated to him again. The slight rustle of leaves caused him to look up. Sure enough, he glimpsed a dainty foot, clad in a soft silver slipper resting on the branch of a tree right above his head. He began walking away, then whirled around, grabbing her foot, and yanking her down. She gasped as she was pulled from the tree, in a flurry of silken skirts. He caught her with ease, and slung her violently protesting body over his shoulder. She beat at his back unmercifully with tiny fists that caused him no more damage than a mere fly would have. She screamed and yelled her voice raw, protesting his rude treatment of her.  
"Put me down, you idiot!" She shrieked, clawing at his back.  
"Serenity, you've already demonstrated your large vocabulary of curse words, if you feel you must show me again, I will shut you up in the only way I know how." Endymion warned.  
"Ignoramus! Egotistical scoundrel! Rogue! Debaucher of women! Knave!" she screamed. Endymion stopped walking, and his hand hovered threateningly over her backside, which he was incapable of missing her derriere.  
"You wouldn't DARE to hit me!" Serenity cried angrily.  
"Consider this a lesson on not to tempt me, little princess." He said, giving her rear a sharp swat. Serenity cried out in shock.  
"Oooh, you are the devil!" she shrieked, giving a sharp prod to his sides, just under his ribs. He jumped slightly, as she'd prodded a ticklish spot. He could almost SEE the wheels in her mid turning. Sure enough, she prodded him there again, harder. He smacked her hands away from him, but she was relentless. He couldn't hold her at bay for long, so he swung her back over his shoulder, so she dropped into his arms. By the time he'd set her on her feet, she was dazed, and it took her a few seconds to recover, in the meantime, he grabbed both of her hand securely in one of his. Shaking her head as if to clear it, she looked at him, confused.  
"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" She cried angrily. She thrashed in his arms, but he managed to keep a firm hold on her.  
"Bastard! Let go, you idiot! *******!" Serenity cursed him moreover.  
"What did I tell you? Ladies don't curse." Endymion insisted. Outraged, Serenity spat at his shoe.  
"Don't you tell me what to do, you ill-mannered piece of mmph!!" Serenity's curse failed miserably as he covered her mouth with his. She was too shocked to pull away. When it occurred to her that he'd done the thing she abhorred most, she gasped in anger. He used it to his advantage, much to her...er...distress..kind of. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and Serenity instantly tensed. She'd never been kissed before, excepting the young boys who'd thought to wed her. She'd been appalled by their awful, sloppy attempts at wooing her. She'd fiercely declared no man would ever kiss her, and now here was the very man she loathed, doing the very thing she loathed...except she didn't loathe it as much as she thought. In truth, Endymion was..er..obviously more experienced than she..and the thought of him kissing her didn't frighten her in the least. Vaguely, she realized he'd released her hands, and his arms had slipped around her waist, holding her close. She could escape if she so chose.but she didn't want to. She leaned closer, and his hands traced tiny circles on her back. Slowly, he pulled away, and looked down into her eyes. Serenity realized, with an unclouded mind, where she was, and what she had been doing. She gasped, pulled back, and smacked him. Then she turned, and fled into the palace, which Endymion had been SO KIND as to carry her back to.  
Chapter 4 - What Goes Around..  
Serenity raced inside the marble palace, up to her mother and Queen Gaia. Chest heaving, she took only enough time to moderately catch her breath.  
"Quick!" she huffed, "where is my room?"  
The startled women stared in shock at the wet, breathless young lady, not even attempting to guess at what mischief she had gotten herself into.  
"East wing, third corridor, seventh room down. You can't miss it." Gaia replied, mouth hanging open at a very unladylike level. Without so much as a 'thank you', Princess Serenity tore off in the direction that Gaia's steady hand motioned towards. Seconds later, an equally soaked Endymion burst into the room, stopping to catch his breath. Queen Serenity, sensing that something was afoot, merely pointed in the direction that the younger Serenity had gone. Endymion, breath having been regained, raced off after Serenity. The two women stared at each other in shock, murmured something about the antics of the younger generation, and launched back into their previous conversation.  
Endymion skidded to a halt after making a sharp turn, to avoid crashing into a wall. Serenity, on the other hand, was considerably smaller and more nimble than he, and could easily navigate the maze of staircases, twists, turns, and bends. He caught a glimpse of silver skirts, and immediately took off in the direction she'd gone, racing after her. She always remained just out of his reach, and it irritated Endymion considerably. Just as he was about to grab her silk skirts, she shoved open a door, tumbled through it, and promptly slammed it in Endymion's face. Endymion smashed face-first into the hard, oak door, unable to brake in time.  
"Ouch." he muttered, blinking away the bright, spinning fluorescent colors that swam before his eyes for a few seconds. He stepped slightly away from the door, dragged his fingers through his tousled ebony hair, and shouted through the door at Serenity.  
"Serenity.damn it, why the hell did you run?!" he cried, viciously yanking at his fingers, which had caught in his wet mess of hair.  
"Go away! I'm not coming out!" Serenity cried back, voice muffled. Endymion banged his fist against the door, pleased by the creaking of the wood, and the harsh sound reverberating off the walls. It echoed all the way down the halls, surely frightening everyone within earshot, as to wonder what was making all the ruckus.  
"Open this door right now!!!" Endymion shouted.  
"No! Stop yelling at me! I'm not a child! You cannot just push me around!" Serenity yelled back.  
"Damn it, Serenity, if you won't open this door, I'll find a way in myself!" Endymion cried. He walked away from the room, after receiving no reply, and entered the room next door. He dashed to the balcony, and leaned over....it was a bit of a stretch, but he could reach Serenity's balcony from there. Leaning across, he grabbed the railing, and hoisted himself onto her balcony. He halted all movement as she ran to her door.  
It had been quiet for a minute or so, and Serenity dashed to the door, opening it only a bit, to see if he was there. She couldn't see him. She opened it wider, and glanced into the hallway, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Suspiciously, she closed and locked her door.  
"Looking for me?" a husky, very masculine voice murmured in her ear. Serenity gasped, and whirled around, coming face to face...erm...nose to chin....with the very man she'd been trying to avoid. Her heart leapt into her throat, and she discreetly fumbled for the lock of the door behind her back.  
" I don't think so." Endymion said, capturing her marauding hand, stilling it's frantic searching. Serenity gulped. He was sure to be angry.  
Endymion savored her shock and terror. Oh, it had been fun to startle her, and he had no idea he had such power over her, simply by using his height to an advantage. Of course, knowing he was dangerously handsome didn't soothe her in any way. If anything, he resembled a rakish pirate, come to kidnap or kill her. He could almost hear her heart beating frantically. Her eyes swept the room for a means of escape, but came up empty. Before she could aim for his...er...more tender areas, he pinned her to the door, and locked her lips with his. It seemed to be the most convenient (not to mention entertaining) way for him to still the scream that rose in her throat. He swallowed her cry, and ravaged her lips, punishing her for making him go through the trouble of balcony-hopping, for being so stubborn, so interesting, and so beautiful. Her tiny cry of defeat caught Endymion by surprise. Her hands no longer clawed at his arms, she no longer struggled in his gentle, yet inescapable grasp. Instead, she went limp against him, letting him support her. Immediately, he softened his hold on her. His lips gentled, no longer seeking to punish her. He broke his harsh kiss, just lightly brushing her lips with his, teasing her. Her sigh of protest feathered softly against his lips, and he chuckled. As much as she had fought him, she had enjoyed his touch, just as she was enjoying his touch now. Out of the corner of his eye, Endymion saw a vase flying towards his head, seemingly on its own. His last conscious thought was:  
"Damn..the little witch is an esper (AN: An Esper has the ability to influence people or objects using their mind.ie, Serenity can levitate things)...I should've known she'd pull something like this."  
Well, I hope you liked it! This is just part one!.... It'll get better, I promise. :P  
  
Luv ya!!  
  
~Lissy 


End file.
